


Derek Hale Inspired Double Sided Lap Blanket

by look_turtles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Derek Blanket





	Derek Hale Inspired Double Sided Lap Blanket

Derek Hale Inspired Double Sided Lap Blanket

 

30” x 36”

100% Acrylic Yarn

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMnAivih_2Cpu-MtJMumgoHelfX9Rc0ZEcoS17GgCxkt2tbPyv7LbFJ0LkxZ5b9eg?key=N3hhX0ZQbGt3QXlXTno1X1lhbVlhRlBQbVdrLUxB&source=ctrlq.org)

Giving it away at my Livejournal here [here](https://love-jackianto.livejournal.com/386978.html)

Also giving it away [ at my Dreamwidth](https://love-jackianto1.dreamwidth.org/372061.html)


End file.
